typingfandomcom-20200215-history
返されまし!: ミッドナイト・スパークル・ランド (2016) - part by Official Japanese Version
Returned! Midnight Sparkle Land is a 3-Parter to a end to destroy of the end with...Donkey, Doremi, Diddy, Lanky, Tiny, Chunky, Hazuki, Aiko and Misora Elementary Students. 発売日: 2016年12月28日 Story * Donkey Kong, Doremi, Diddy, Lanky, Tiny, Chunky, Hazuki, Aiko and Misora Elementary Students are trapped in "Midnight Sparkle Land". to created by the abandoned amusement theme park named Midnight Sparkle Land, are seen many villains and monsters to seen the leader of Midnight Sparkle, to save their town from the villains, with Donkey Kong and his Friends. Returned! Midnight Sparkle Land Part 1 * Midnight Sparkle is very returned to the evil plan and create the abandoned amusement theme park is called "Midnight Sparkle Land". to help with Donkey and his Friends Teamup are going to Midnight Sparkle Land, and trapped...Forever! Returned! Midnight Sparkle Land Part 2 * Midnight Sparkle and his villains and monsters began our attack, so Donkey and his Friends began to the fight Dazzlings, Frieza and Zyu2 monsters. Midnight Sparkle havin deal a big musical number is called Midnight Sparkle Parade to Zyu2 Monsters began chasing the Students of Misora Elementary. Donkey, Doremi, Diddy, Lanky, Tiny, Chunky, Hazuki and Aiko must fight with Z Golems and the Four Heavenly Enemies with Scorpina, Goldar, Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, Then the beginning of the end enter...Final Battle: Black Pit. Returned! Midnight Sparkle Land Part 3 * Midnight Sparkle for the best one ever in the abandoned amusement theme park, So the musical number "Gorey Demise", after defeated Dazzlings, Frieza, Metarex Troopers and Zyu2 monsters, Donkey and Doremi runs to the fate of Midnight Sparkle into the Ultimate Battle, for the last time. Heroes and Students ** ドンキーコング (リーダー) * 春風どれみ * ディディーコング * ランキーコング * タイニーコング * チャンキーコング * 藤原はづき * 妹尾あいこ * 小竹哲也 * 玉木麗香 * 杉山豊和 * 太田ゆたか * 佐川ゆうじ * 横川 信子 * 島倉かおり * 小泉まりな * 木村たかお * 奥山なおみ * 矢田まさる * 岡田ななこ * 柳田すすむ * 飯田かなえ * 山内信秋 * 花田志乃 * 宮本まさはる * 浜田いとこ * 林りょうた * 樋口まき * 谷山将太 * 天野こうた * 中山しおり * 工藤むつみ * 渡部みちあき * 中田ごうじ Villains and Monsters ** ミッドナイト・スパークル (リーダー) * ダズリングス * フリーザ * メタレックス ・トルーパース * グーフィッシュ * ノミモンスター * クラゲモンスター * カマキリモンスター * ドラモグラー * ビー・モンスター * オウム・モンスター * ペックスター * リジネーター * パンプキン・ラッパー * スピード・シャーク * サッカージロ * ライノ・ブラスター * ザリガニモンスター * オイスターモンスター * ピラニア・ヘッド * プリゴリラ * ガラマンダー * フラワーバスター * ロボゴート * オクトファントム * クワッチビートル * ビーナレオン * ミンギター * ターバンシェル Battle Arena Pad in Midnight Sparkle Land * バトルアリーナパッド (Z ゴーレム) Four Heavenly Enemies * スコルピーナ * ゴルダー * リタ・レパルサ * ロード・ゼッド Final Battle: Black Pit * ブラックピット Soundtrack Part 1 * 悪役の館 (ミッキーの悪いやつには負けないぞ!) * クッパ・ランド (ミッドナイト・スパークル・ランド ) (マリオパーティ2) * クッパへの道 (スーパーマリオ64) (エンド・クレジットス) Soundtrack Part 2 * クッパ パレード (ミッドナイト・スパークル・パレード) (マリオパーティ2) * クッパ・ランド (ミッドナイト・スパークル・ランド ) (マリオパーティ2) * バトルアリーナ (ドンキーコング64) * ジムリーダー (ポケモンスタジアム2) * ファイナルバトル (ライバル) (ポケモンスタジアム2) * クッパへの道 (スーパーマリオ64) (エンド・クレジットス) Soundtrack Part 3 * クッパ・ランド (ミッドナイト・スパークル・ランド ) (マリオパーティ2) * ゴーリー・デミス (CREATURE FEATURE) * クッパへの道 (ミッドナイト・スパークル) (スーパーマリオ64) * クッパ (クッパ3号) (ラスボス戦) (ミッドナイト・スパークル) (スーパーマリオ64) * エンディング (マリオパーティ2) * スタッフロール (マリオパーティ2) * 悪役の館 (インストルメンタル) (ミッキーの悪いやつには負けないぞ!) (エンド・クレジットス) Alternate Ending * Midnight Sparkle is returned to a last time for the end! under the end of Grand Finale...Forever? * To Be Continued... Category:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Category:Rainbow Rocks Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Sonic X Category:Zyu2 Category:Power Rangers (Japanese TV Show) Category:New Light Myth: Palutena's Mirror Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Ojamajo Doremi Category:Japanese Category:Final Episodes Category:Villains (The Blogspot) Category:Monsters (The Blogspot) Category:Heroes (The Blogspot) Category:Crossovers